Some electronic devices, such as a notebook personal computer (laptop PC), are provided with a push button for receiving a pressing operation. A push button can be pressed by rotatably supporting the push button on a base member at the lower surface of the push button. In a portion of the push button serving as a hinge of the rotation structure, backlash of the push button cannot be completely eliminated because of dimensional tolerance among members coupled to one another. Thus, backlash of the push button occurs irrespective of operation or non-operation, which causes degradation of product quality.
On the other hand, to minimize the dimensional tolerance among members in order to reduce the backlash, higher skills of manufacturing technicians are required. As a result, product quality might vary, depending on the skill levels of the manufacturing technicians.
Consequently, it would be preferable to provide an improved switching device having a push button with enhanced product quality and manufacturing efficiency.